loonatheworldfandomcom-20200223-history
ODD EYE CIRCLE/Gallery
'Promotional Pictures' ODD EYE CIRCLE Mix and Match Leg Teaser.png|Reveal teaser ODD EYE CIRCLE Mix and Match group photo.png|''Mix & Match'' (1) ODD EYE CIRCLE Mix and Match group photo 2.png|''Mix & Match'' (2) ODD EYE CIRCLE Mix and Match group photo 3.png|''Mix & Match'' (3) ODD EYE CIRCLE Mix and Match group photo 4.png|''Mix & Match'' (4) ODD EYE CIRCLE Loonatic English version group photo.png|"LOONATIC (English Version)" ODD EYE CIRCLE Max and Match group photo.png|''Max & Match'' (1) ODD EYE CIRCLE Max and Match group poster 2.png|''Max & Match'' (2) ODD EYE CIRCLE Max and Match group photo 3.png|''Max & Match'' (3) 'Behind The Scenes' ODD EYE CIRCLE Mix and Match BTS 1.png|''Mix & Match'' ODD EYE CIRCLE Mix and Match BTS 2.png|''Mix & Match'' ODD EYE CIRCLE Mix and Match BTS 4.png|''Mix & Match'' ODD EYE CIRCLE Mix and Match BTS 5.png|''Mix & Match'' ODD EYE CIRCLE Mix and Match BTS 6.png|''Mix & Match'' ODD EYE CIRCLE Mix and Match BTS 14.png|''Mix & Match'' ODD EYE CIRCLE Mix and Match BTS 18.png|''Mix & Match'' ODD EYE CIRCLE Mix and Match BTS 20.png|''Mix & Match'' ODD EYE CIRCLE Mix and Match BTS 21.png|''Mix & Match'' ODD EYE CIRCLE Mix and Match BTS 23.png|''Mix & Match'' ODD EYE CIRCLE Max and Match BTS.png|''Max & Match'' ODD EYE CIRCLE Max and Match BTS 2.png|''Max & Match'' ODD EYE CIRCLE Max and Match BTS 3.png|''Max & Match'' 'Pictorial' ODD_EYE_CIRCLE_NaverxDispatch_August_2018.jpg|Naver x Dispatch #1 ODD_EYE_CIRCLE_NaverxDispatch_August_2018_2.jpg|Naver x Dispatch #2 'SNS' '2017' ODD EYE CIRCLE Twitter Update 22.9.17.png|22.9.17 ODD EYE CIRCLE Twitter Update 22.9.17 2.png|22.9.17 ODD EYE CIRCLE Twitter Update 23.9.17.png|23.9.17 (Lets try some fruit!) ODD EYE CIRCLE Twitter Update 26.9.17.png|26.9.17 ODD EYE CIRCLE Twitter Update 27.9.17.png|27.9.17 ODD EYE CIRCLE Reveal video screenshot.png ODD EYE CIRCLE Twitter Update 1.10.17.png|1.10.17 (First Fan sign) ODD EYE CIRCLE Twitter Update 14.10.17.png|14.10.17 (Second Fan Sign) ODD EYE CIRCLE Twitter Update 21.10.17.png|21.10.17 (First Fan event in Busan!) ODD EYE CIRCLE Twitter Update 22.10.17.png|22.10.17 (18 hours until "LOONATIC (English Version)"!) ODD EYE CIRCLE Twitter Update 28.10.17.png|28.10.17 (First fan event in awhile!) ODD EYE CIRCLE Twitter Update 2.11.17.png|2.11.17 (Did you watch out performance?) ODD EYE CIRCLE Twitter Update 7.11.17.png|7.11.17 (Interviewed by Dazed UK!) ODD EYE CIRCLE Sweet Crazy Love Simply Kpop.png|''Simply Kpop'' ODD EYE CIRCLE Sweet Crazy Love Simply Kpop 2.png|''Simply Kpop'' ODD EYE CIRCLE Sweet Crazy Love Simply Kpop 3.png|''Simply Kpop'' ODD EYE CIRCLE Twitter Update 11.11.17.png|11.11.17 (Happy Pepero Day!) ODD EYE CIRCLE and ViVi Twitter Update 4.11.17.png|4.11.17 (Fansign with special guest ViVi!) ODD EYE CIRCLE Twitter Update 18.11.17.png|18.11.17 (3rd Fansign!!) ODD EYE CIRCLE Twitter Update 25.11.17.png|25.11.17 (4th Fansign !) ODD EYE CIRCLE Twitter Update '2018' OEC_SNS_January_31_2018.jpg|31.1.18 (Wait for the super blue blood moon while listening to us!) June_1_2018_Choerry_JinSOul_Kim_Lip_CHuu_Olivia_Twitter_(OEC_and_friends).jpg|1.6.18 180807 SNS Olivia HeeJin JinSoul Chuu Kim Lip Choerry (OEC and Friends).jpg|7.8.18 (With Olivia Hye, HeeJin, and Chuu November_24_2018_Twitter_Chuu_YeoJin_Kim_Lip_JinSoul_Choerry_HaSeul.jpg|24.11.18 (With Chuu, YeoJin, and HaSeul [ November_24_2018_(OEC)_JinSoul_Kim_Lip_Choerry.jpg|24.11.18 'Stages' ODD EYE CIRCLE Girl Front M Countdown.png|"Girl Front" ODD EYE CIRCLE Sweet Crazy Love M Countdown.png|"Sweet Crazy Love" Category:ODD EYE CIRCLE Category:JinSoul Category:Choerry Category:Kim Lip